


The Importance of Skincare [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: John's got used to Harold fussing over him, but it’s usually for stuff that requires actual first aid.





	The Importance of Skincare [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Skincare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043705) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Skincare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043705) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> It's all airplanes all the time over my house this week, but there was enough of a let-up in the background noise to let me podfic a quick treat for Zaniida. Thanks for all the recs!
> 
> Thanks to Toft for blanket permission!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/s12x7vcyngn6ccmdsied29y3kwvbr4oh)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
